Breaking Point
by Venethiel Malethar
Summary: The war is done and over, but has everybody moved on? Transfer student Lavaunia Rukin may never be the same because of the things she saw. Read how she overcomes the things that haunt her every day. I do not own Harry Potter, or any songs i may use in the story, i only own Lavaunia. Draco/OC friendship HIATUS
1. Fixed at Zero

Well, this is my first well thought out, not on crack, multiple chapter story :) I will say that i do like to add reviewer's OC's to my stories, and the main character will need a date in the future, so i'll need to pick 2 male OC's and 1 female. Anyway please please enjoy my story!

I would like to thank my supermegafoxyawesomehot beta lillyflower's revenge! Uber helpful and awesome!

* * *

'_There's a vulture on my shoulder_

_And he's telling me to give in_

_Always hissing, right in my ear_

_Like it's coming from my own head_

_It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up_

_Tell me there's a way to get out of here_

_Oh, fixed at zero'_

A young girl pushed a cart through Kings Cross Station as a black owl with grey eyes hooted in a cage on top of the girl's luggage. She came to a stop at the platforms between 9 and 10. Slowly, eyes the color of pine trees began to wander. She saw a father with two little girls get on a train and an elderly lady being helped on to the train by a teenage boy. How was the muggle world so different from the wizarding? All her life Lavaunia had been told about how cruel and evil muggles were. The last few months she'd spent in muggle London she barely saw any, if any at all, hatred or discrimination.

The war had ended only months before, and Lavaunia wondered if she, or anybody else, would ever be the same. Could she go back to being that young naive girl who believed everything her parents told her? To Lavaunia the answer was simple. It's impossible to go back to the way things were.

She glanced at the clock hanging on a platform wall. A quarter to 11. A sigh left her frowning lips as she calmly walked into the wall. Before her stood an extravagant train. It's scarlet body was long and shining. People were running about, crying their goodbyes. Another sigh come from her lips as she loaded her owl and trunk on to the train.

'I should have come earlier,' she thought angrily to herself.

She shook her head, and her long spill of vivid red hair fell gracefully in gentle curls halfway down her back. Her flesh colored heels clicked against the floor as she combed the train for an open place to sit, while pulling her trunk behind her. Soon she came upon a cabin that was nearly empty-it's only habitants was a girl with curly light brown hair, and brown eyes. Lavaunia knocked on the door frame to capture the girl's attention. The witch's head shot up.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Lavaunia sent a small smile at the girl.

"Sure, I'm Hermione Granger." The witch held her hand out.

"Lavaunia Rukin. It's nice to meet you." Lavaunia shook her hand, then put her trunk and owl cage in the over head compartment. Almost instantly, the owl fell asleep.

"Likewise. I've never seen you around Hogwarts. What house are you in?"

"I'm not actually in a house yet. I've transferred to Hogwarts because my parents can't teach me at home anymore."

"Oh." Hermione nodded her head to show she understood.

The two girls spent the rest of the ride in silence. Hermione read school books, and Lavaunia stared out the window. Her thoughts on her brothers that had been stolen away from her much too soon-Silas and Borris. Both girls barely noticed when a warning bell rang, the bell that sounded when student should start changing into their uniforms. Both girls sighed simultaneously, than stood to get their trunks down.

"Do you mind if we both change in here? I could wait outside if you want," Lavaunia said quietly.

"No it's ok, we can change in here" Hermione pulled down the shades, and the girls began to change.

Lavaunia looked at her new uniform. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't something that she would wear on a daily basis. On top she wore a black robe with silver fastenings and a locket shaped like a golf ball that had a light blue forget-me-not painted on it. Underneath the robes her uniform was grey with the exceptions of a plain, long sleeved white shirt and a tie. (her's would be black until her sorting) She also wore a cardigan, (although she also had a jumper), and a knee length skirt, with black flats and stockings.

Hermione's uniform was nearly identical. Instead of stockings she wore knee length socks, with plain black trainers, and her uniform had Gryffindor colors, obviously.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well maybe I'll see you around." then left the cabin.

Lavaunia closed and locked her trunk, then made her way to the platform.

A large man was yelling "Firs' yirs Firs' yirs! This way!". So Lavaunia walked towards him, as the letter she had received instructed her to do. The large man, she later found out his name was Hagrid, lead her and the first years to a small dock, where three man boats where waiting for them. Being a small person she easily fit into a boat with two first years. The boats began to move, as if being pulled by some invisible force.

As the boats rounded a wide bend, they caught sight of the school. Lavaunia's eyes widened in amazement-she had never even imagined a place could look and feel so….magical. She could hear the other inhabitants of the boat gasp, and she knew that they were thinking the same thing as her.

'I wish Silas was here' she thought to herself. It was a thought she wished never flew through her already troubled mind.

Soon the boats docked in a boat house. The group, led by Hagrid, made their way up a long stair case that looked ancient. They came upon two very large doors that Hagrid pushed open with ease. Up two flights of stairs a very short wizard waited. He introduced himself as the charms professor, and the Deputy Headmaster. He said his name was Filius Flitwick. He led the new students into the great hall.

Lavaunia was flabbergasted at the sheer size of the room. A huge domed ceiling held a mirror image of the cloudless night sky outside. Banners of green and silver, red and gold, yellow and black, and blue and bronze fell from the high rafters. Four long tables held students galore. The front table held all staff. Before the staff table sat a plain stool with a grungy old hat on top. To be honest the thing was ghastly! When the newbie's were gathered at the front of the hall, a woman in emerald colored robes, wearing a pointed hat, silver square rimmed glasses, and a Scottish cairngorm broach, stood and tapped her glass with a spoon. She began to speak slowly and confidently.

"I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts. Before the start of the feast and sorting I have a few announcements. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden!" she stopped to glare at some fifth year Slytherins. "Secondly, in light of recent events, eight year students will share a dorm, where our transfer student will be joining them. Thirdly, I would like to introduce our new professors. Melinda Bobbin, who will be our Potions Master." A tall woman with black hair and dark blue eyes stood and bowed, and smiled as she sat back down. "Marie Dunseth with be our Muggle Studies professor." A short-ish witch with dirty blonde hair stood up, then quickly sat down. Angelo Maddock will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." A medium sized man stood. He had dark tan skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Francis Price, who will be taking over my old position as Transfiguration professor." A short plump woman with graying red hair stood, and smiled. "And lastly, our new History of Magic professor," this got a lot of cheers. "Radolphus Pittiman. Now Filius would you please…?

Flitwick cleared his throat. "Transfer student first, Miss Rukin, if you would…" He gestured to the stool and the foul looking hat. She nodded and picked up the hat, sat down, and put it on.

A scratchy voice popped into her head.

"Clever…very clever…and brave. Loyal, yet cautious and suspicious-hard to earn your trust I bet."

She mentally glared.

The hat chuckled. "Very intelligent, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but you would also do well in the other houses. You have a thirst to prove yourself to others. Curious though-you are not whole-very emotional."

Lavaunia was getting fed up. "Just put me in a damn house already!", She thought angrily at it.

Again it chuckled. "Temperamental." It went silent for a few seconds. "Gryffindor!" it shouted, this time outside of her head. Cheers from the red and gold table sounded throughout the room. The other tables politely clapped.

Relieved, she tore the hat off her head and handed it to the small professor. Her tie turned red and gold, and a patch of a lion appeared on her outer robe. She sat across from a boy with dark sandy hair, and a slightly round face. He introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. Next to Lavaunia was a red headed girl in her 7th year, introduced to Lavaunia as Ginny Weasley. Next to Neville, and across from Lavaunia was Hermione.

Nearly 45 minutes later, all the first years were sorted. McGonagall stood up again. "let the feast begin."

As soon as she said that, platters with mountains of food appeared on the table. Lavaunia smiled at the sight of a few of her favorite foods. There was just about every type of food in front of her, from chicken to pork, to vegetables, and fruits, and many foods she had never seen before. Like the rest of her new house she tucked in, making sure to try a bit of everything. During the feast she learned a bit about her dining partners. She learned that Ginny was dating Harry Potter, Neville was dating a Hufflepuff, and how it took forever for Hermione to admit she liked her best friend Ron. Although she talked little about herself, they accepted it and chatted about mundane subjects such as Quidditch, the newest clothing trend, and what they thought of the new professors.

After the remnants of desert disappeared, McGonagall stood, yet again. "Prefects, please show the first years to the dormitories, and Miss Granger- please show the 8th years to the new dormitories."

It seemed as if everyone wanted to leave at the same time, but a look from Hermione had Lavaunia waiting until everyone else had left, to leave. A few student, that had also stayed, made their way over to Hermione. One boy with platinum blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, smirked, and slid his hands into his pockets.

Hermione turned to Lavaunia and said; "Well, let's get the introductions out of the way so we can get to bed. The Slytherins are Draco Malfoy" She pointed to the smirking boy, Lavaunia rolled her eyes at him. "Pansy Parkinson." A tan girl with medium length black hair in a pony tail, and hazel eyes, waved. "Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode" Both smiled at her. "Then we have…"

Lavaunia tuned her out, she didn't care who these people were, she only wanted to finish the year and try to get on with her life.

When Hermione stopped talking and smiled, Lavaunia politely said "nice to meet you all" and followed Hermione out of the hall and up four flights of stairs. She stopped at a portrait of Emeric Switch, the author of _'A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration'_

"Listen up!" she called out to the small group of about thirteen. "I'm only going to say it once- once a week, on Sunday, the password will change, so watch the board." She looked to the portrait and said "Gubraithian Fire." The portrait swung inward and revealed a large room. Two plush couches sat on either side of a grand fire place, facing each other. Both couched were charcoal grey and could fit 3 people comfortably. A cozy looking chair, also grey, sat by a window that overlooked the forest. The floor was a dark wood. Settled in one corner of the room was a table that could seat 6. Two spiral staircases were etched deep into the stone wall. A railing, that matched the grey stone, kept people from falling off the stairs. Up each stair case reclined three doors.

Lavaunia was the first to speak.

"I vote that this weekend we redecorate with color!" Everyone nodded.

Hermione spoke next. "Let's go chose our rooms!"

Minutes later the rooms where decided-for the girls at least. The boys took a bit longer. Hermione and Lavaunia would share a room at the top of the girl's stairs, and then the second room was Pansy and Millicent's, A Ravenclaw girl named Lisa Turpin shared the last room with a Hufflepuff girl named Hannah Abbott. The boys had a harder time-they fought over who got what room. In the end the two Slytherin boys got the top room, then in the second room a Ravenclaw boy, named Terry Boot shared with a Hufflepuff boy, named Justin Finch-Fletchley, and the last room went to the three Gryffindor boys. They were Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas.

After the small debate over rooms, the group went to their respective rooms. Lavaunia and Hermione's room was an average size. It held two twin size four poster beds that had red hangings with gold trim. The carpet was charcoal grey, with flecks of gold. The walls were bare. A desk with a lamp was settled between the beds. And at the foot of each bed rested their trunks. When Hermione closed the door, the girls noticed a full length mirror attached to the back of it. The bathroom had a double sink-both girls liked that-and had a walk in shower. The shower curtain was the same as the bed hangings. The floor was a cream color.

Lavaunia took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and put her hair into a pony tail. She then hung her towel on the rack next to the shower. She carefully placed her toiletries around the sink closest to the door. When she left the bathroom she noticed Hermione asleep. As quietly as she could, Lavaunia crept into her own bed. The next hour was spent tossing and turning, with thoughts of the war running through her mind. Graphic images flashed behind her closed lids. Images of strangers dying. Images of her parent being dragged to Azkaban. The worst were images of a boy with black hair and blue eyes. She watched as the life slowly left his pain, guilt, shame, and regret filed eyes. As she fell asleep one word fell from her lips. "Silas…"

* * *

I love reviews! So please REVIEW! It might help me get the second chapter out sooner ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Lavaunia woke to the sound of a running shower. She groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. Her dreams had been plagued with memories of her brothers. Slowly but surely, she got out of bed. Soon Hermione walked out of the bathroom to find Lavaunia already dressed and waiting. She noticed that Lavaunia had dark purple rings under her eyes. Lavaunia stood and walked into the bathroom without a word. When she emerged the rings were gone.

"Mornin' Sunshine. You ready to go?" Hermione asked her

Lavaunia sent her a questioning look.

"Breakfast" Hermione smiled, Lavaunia nodded.

Both girls left the room, and down the stairs they went. They found Neville, Dean, and Seamus waiting for them. The five Gryffindors quickly made their way to the Great Hall. Pansy waved them over to the Slytherin table, where she was sitting with Blaise. The girls made their way over and sat, while the guys chose to sit at the Gryffindor table. Pansy's smile was too big too early. Plates appeared before the new people at the table, and they began to eat. Pansy talking about everything under the sun, barely letting anyone else talk. Professor Flitwick, along with Professor Bobbin, began passing out schedules. Lavaunia took her's with a quiet "Thank you".

"Hey Lava what does yours say?" Pansy asked, still a bit too happy.

Lavaunia raised her eyebrow at the new nickname.

"What? Your name is kinda weird to say. Lava is easier to pronounce. Mind if we call you Lava?" Pansy smiled at her own logic.

"Um…Sure. I don't mind." Lavaunia, or 'Lava', passed her schedule to Pansy, who began to look over it with Hermione.

Monday-

9:00-10:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts

11:00-12:30 Ancient Runes

1:00-2:00 Lunch

2:30-4:00 Charms

4:30-6:00 Care of Magical Creatures

Tuesday-

9:00-10:30 Arithmancy

11:00-12:30 Transfiguration

1:00-2:00 Lunch

2:30-4:30 Potions

9:00-10:30 Astrology

Wednesday-

9:00-10:30 Free Period

11:00-12:30 Herbology

1:00-2:00 Lunch

2:30-4:00 Charms

4:30-6:00 Care of Magical Creatures

Thursday-

9:00-10:30 Transfiguration

11:00-12:30 Arithmancy

1:00-2:00 Lunch

2:30-4:00 Herbology

4:30-6:00 Care of Magical Creatures

Friday-

9:00-12:30 Double Potions

1:00-2:00 Lunch

2:30-4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

9:00-10:30 Astrology

Dinner is at 8:00 everyday.

Hermione smiled. "We have almost everything together. Instead of Care of Magical Creatures I have Muggle Studies."

"Oh Merlin, you guys are way too smart, I'm only taking the classes I have to" Pansy whined.

Blaise chuckled and put his arm around his girlfriend. Pansy immediately perked up.

"I have the same schedule as you Lava." He commented.

"It'll be nice to have someone I know in every class." Lava replied, then grimaced as she saw Draco walking towards the table. She inwardly cursed when he sat next to her.

"Morning everyone." Draco said groggily.

"Morning." They chorused.

After eating a light breakfast Lava went to her first class- Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Oh joy." She thought with sarcasm.

Professor Maddock was standing at the front of the classroom when Lava stepped in, followed by the rest of the eighth years, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years.

Lavaunia sat at a desk near the back. She sat alone because Hermione sat by Ginny and Pansy sat with Blaise.

"This seat taken?" a silky voice asked. Lava looked up and saw Draco.

"Obviously not." she bit back. He looked surprised for a few seconds then sat.

"Welcome students!" Maddock's voice bellowed loud enough to echo throughout the dim room.

"Today you will not need your wands- we are just going to go over the syllabus." He flicked his wand and a large stack of paper began to distribute itself. Lava looked at the packet that flopped on her side of the desk.

"Before we begin I want a raise of hands of who fought in the war." Maddock's voice quivered a bit.

All hands in the room rose.

"I think we can skip all basics then." He tried to turn it into a joke. No one laughed.

His face went serious as he began to explain the syllabus. Lava began to flip through the packet and her eyes widened at the word _'Patronus'. _She started to mentally panic. She was thankful no one noticed as she calmed down.

Soon it was ten thirty and Lava was off to Ancient Runes with Hermione and Blaise. They were talking about something but Lava was off in her own world.

"What about you Lava?" Hermione asked as she looked to Lava along with Blaise.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked; what do you want to do after you graduate?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh. I want to be a healer." Lava replied. Both Hermione and Blaise nodded and smiled.

Ancient runes went by fast, and the class received a homework assignment, translate 20 runes of your choice. Lava skipped lunch to do the assignment by the Black lake.

To Lava Charms was easy, and a bit boring. Flitwick had them doing basics, unlike Maddock, he thought the student could use something easy, a break even. When the class ended, Lava practically ran to Care of Magical Creatures. When class started Hagrid lead them into the forest, where three Centaurs waited. The lesson was interesting, the students spent the whole period asking the centaurs questions about themselves and the forest. When Lava asked about werewolves one of the Slytherin seventh year girls snorted.

"Why would you want to know about those repulsive half breeds?" She girl asked, her voice extremely nasally.

Lava walked up to the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked confused for a moment then answered "Haven Noles. Why?"

Lava smiled, "I would never hit a stranger." Everyone looked confused at the sentence.

Lava pulled her fist back, but before she could punch the girl, Blaise caught her arm. Lava sent a glare at Blaise.

"Do you want detention the first day back? " He asked her with his eyebrows raised.

Lava's gaze softened.

"You're right Blaise." Then to Haven she said; "Talk about werewolves like that again and you WILL regret it." With a final glare towards the girl, Lava walked off with Blaise.

When they were a short distance away from the main group Blaise asked; "Lava what was that about?"

Her head shot up to look Blaise in the eyes. "You…you won't tell anyone?" she asked meekly.

He shook his head.

Lava sighed. "My brother was a werewolf."

Blaise's eyes widened. _'Was?' _he thought to himself.

Lava turned away, her eyes glistening with tears. "It happened so fast, we were 7 and playing in the woods behind the manor- hide and seek. He couldn't find me, I was hiding up a tree. Fennir Greyback found him, I know it was him, his reputation, he nearly killed my brother. After the attack I never left his side."

Tears were now falling freely from her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Anyway it doesn't matter now, he died. Come on lets go. Class is over" She quickly started walking towards the castle.

Blaise shook his head and followed her, while thinking to himself.

He was so into his thoughts he didn't notice he was at the castle until Pansy hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Hey Pans, can you de me a favor?" She nodded eagerly.

"Well Lava had a small break down in class, nearly punched Haven." Pansy's eyes widened "I can't tell you what it was about, cause she told me not to" They began walking to the dorm. "I was hoping you and Hermione could, like, befriend her- get her to open up a bit."

"Of course, I'll talk to Hermione after dinner. Lava seems like such a sweet girl." Pansy said determined.

Blaise grinned at her. She really had changed from the spoiled girl that used to follow him and Draco around. He didn't think he could have loved her if she was still like that. Hand in hand they walked into to dorm.

When Lavaunia entered the dorm she went straight to her shared room and stayed there until dinner, while everyone else was in the common room talking.

As Lava walked down the stairs she noticed Pansy was the only person still there.

"Hey, I was waiting for you" Pansy smiled at Lava.

"oh, you didn't have to" Lava replied.

"I know, I wanted to. I need your help with something."

"What?' Lava asked as they left the dorm.

"Well…." Pansy started; "Hermione's birthday is on the nineteenth, and me and Blaise were wondering if you would help plan a surprise party for her." Pansy smiled at her 'plan'.

"I don't really know her that well, but sure" Lava said uncertainly.

"Great! You see we were thinking about…" Pansy began to ramble about all the ideas she had in her head for the party. She even dragged Lava to the Slytherin table where Blaise joined in on the planning. Draco just watched, a very amused look on his face. Lava smirked at him.

"Draco, want to help?"

Draco glared at Lava as Pansy turned her attention to Draco, and forced him, (threatened him), to help.

"_I swear that girl could talk a dementor to death,"_ Lava thought to herself.

After dinner the small group headed towards the dorm. Pansy and Blaise decided they didn't want to go back yet and left Draco and Lava to walk alone.

"You know, I got the feeling you didn't like me, which is impossible cause I'm so sexy," Draco smirked at Lava.

"You might be…if your ego wasn't bigger than the school." Lava smirked back.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt."

"It was supposed to genius."

"So, why?" Draco asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you not like me?"

Lava sighed and stayed silent.

"Is it because of my dark mark?" He asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

Lava stopped walking, and stared Draco in the eyes.

"My oldest brother was a Death eater, and he was one of the bravest people I knew. At first he did believe in what Voldemort was saying, he realized his mistake, and fixed it." Her gaze hardened. "Never think I would hate you because of a mistake you made. I like you just fine, yes I am still a bit hesitant because I don't know you, also you seemed a bit stuck up at first. I apologize for judging you"

Draco was speechless. Lava grabbed his hand and pulled him to the landing above the third flight of stairs before the stair case could move. Draco stopped her from walking up the next flight.

"I never wanted that life" He admitted. "My father wanted it for me, to further please his 'Lord'. I was always just a pawn to him."

Lava sent him an understanding look.

"My parents wanted me to get the mark to. Thankfully my brothers convinced them I was better to marry off than serve."

"Your parents were followers? I've never met or heard of a Death eater called Rukin." Draco said with confusion in his tone

Lava started up the stairs, Draco followed.

"I changed my last name as soon as the war ended. I used to be a Leavold."

Draco looked shocked, then he chuckled.

"My mother wanted us to be married. She changed her mind when she discovered how cruel your parents were. She never really believed in the superiority of purebloods." They neared the common room.

"I'm not so sure that would have worked out" she smiled at him.

"Why not?" He asked with humor.

She winked and said; "I don't think I'm your type."

She waltzed up to the portrait and said the password, then went up to her shared room. Draco looked after her with shock, confusion, and a small amount of fear on his face.

Lava prepared for bed while thinking about her conversation with Draco. She realized she had judged him a bit, and she vowed to never do it again, to anybody.


End file.
